1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a paperboard container, and more particularly to a reclosable, tray-type container with an integral, interlocking cover.
2. Description of Background Art:
A background are search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 665,556, 992,683, 1,003,150, 1,189,452, 2,174,179, 3,095,137, 3,126,142, 4,136,816, 4,570,845.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a container including a tray-type body with an integral cover, wherein the body front and side wall panels are foldably joined to each other at the front corners of the container by gusset members that present openings for receiving locking projections extending from the cover side wall panels to lock the body and cover in a closed position.